


After You're Gone

by GrapeJellyfish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Greys anatomy au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeJellyfish/pseuds/GrapeJellyfish
Summary: Merry Christmas Lazypanda13579!!I was your secret Santa! I really hope you like your gift!Grey's Anatomy AU <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazypanda13579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazypanda13579/gifts).




End file.
